The present invention relates to a connector with rear holders in which a hinge, connecting a terminal-retaining rear holder to a connector housing, is prevented from being cut, and also an accidental operation of a lock release arm of the connector housing is prevented.
FIG. 7 shows a connector with rear holders disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-237379.
This connector 50 with rear holders includes plate-like terminal-retaining rear holders 54 and 55 integrally formed respectively on rear ends of male and female connector housings 51 and 52 of a synthetic resin through respective thin hinges 53. After terminals 56 and 57 are inserted into the corresponding connector housings 51 and 52, the rear holders 54 and 55 are pivotally moved in a closing direction, and are held in their closed positions by engaging retaining projections 58 respectively in engagement holes 59 in the connector housings, so that the rear holders are pressed against the rear ends of the terminals 56 and 57 to retain them.
When male and female connectors 60 and 61, having the respective terminals 56 and 57 inserted therein, are fitted together, an elastic lock plate 62 provided within the female connector 61 is engaged with retaining portions 63 on the male connector 60. For disconnecting the connectors from each other, an elastic lock release arm 65 on an outer wall 64 of the male housing is pushed to flex the elastic lock plate 62, thereby releasing the locking.
However, the above conventional construction has a problem that the hinges 53 are damaged as a result of repeatedly opening the rear holders 54 and 55 excessively in directions of arrow A. There is another fear that after the connectors are fitted together, a projected manipulation portion 65a of the lock release arm 65 may be pushed upon interference with an external object, so that the locking is accidentally released, thus causing withdrawal of the connector.